Centro de atención
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Jason va a Nueva Roma a ver a sus mejores amigos, solo que no creyó ver una estampa tan rara. Fem-slash. Caleyna y pipeyna (unilateral)


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Fem-slash, crack pairing, referencias a otros fics (el amar es sentir, no pensar; vale la pena y never alone again)

Parejas: Caleyna (unilateral) pipeyna (¿unilateral?)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Centro de atención

Jason se alegraba no ser el blanco de la atención.

Normalmente era un deseo íntimo que tenía desde hace años, uno que nunca había querido revelar realmente y que no hace tanto había dado a conocer a una persona. No obstante, también tenía que ver con que ser el blanco de la atención tenía que ver con algo más que miradas, sino también con una mirada de enojo.

Había venido a Nueva Roma, en esta ocasión no por los dioses sino por sus amigos, irónicamente hablando por el hecho de que él era el romano y sus mejores amigos griegos; Piper había entrado a la legión y era con Hazel centurión de la quinta cohorte después de la ida de Dakota, Leo por el momento se había instalado allí en busca de un cambio de aires y porque tenía una deuda con el pueblo, aunque tenía sus dudas al respecto.

Pero ese no era el punto.

Se había reunido con ellos, Reyna y Calipso; no conocía muy bien a la última, no obstante le quería dar una oportunidad por ser la aparentemente mejor amiga de Leo por lo que tenía entendido, por no mencionar que apenas se estaba incorporando a al mundo mortal, y algunos amigos no le harían mal. Reyna tomo un descanso por lo que creía era, convencimiento de la hija de Afrodita.

El plan era simple: los cinco en un café, charlando cómodamente y tan felices. Por supuesto, si eres un semidiós y peor aún, adolescente, no cuentas con que las cosas te salgan como lo planeas.

Estaba bebiendo chocolate caliente en lo que veía una escena curiosa; Calipso estaba coqueteando con Reyna, hasta él que era un asco en ese tipo de cosas-luego de que Piper y él rompieran para ser amigos, fue un detalle que le aclaro-notaba como esos comentarios de " _Wow, ¿seguro no te haces nada? Te ves fantástica_ " y " _¿Realmente has hecho todo eso? Sí que eres una gran heroína_ " realmente no podían ser casualidad.

No estaba seguro si Reyna realmente se daba cuenta que le estaban tirando los tejos, solamente asentía levemente sonrojada, probablemente no acostumbrada a tantas alabanzas. Leo observaba todo con una ceja levantada, aunque no parecía sorprendido; si las historias no habían sido suficiente, el latino ya le había comentado que el tipo de Calipso eran eso, guapos, fuertes y héroes, y dado que Calipso venía de la antigua Grecia, no era una gran sorpresa que lo del género no fuera un detalle que le importara.

Oh pero el verdadero espectáculo era Piper.

Desde aquí podía ver las dagas invisibles que le lanzaba a la ninfa, con una mirada tan fiera que se notaba que aprendió bastante bien los lobos, con una mano repiqueando en su espada, como si quisiera tomarla pero se desistiera. Ya sabía que a ella le gustaba Reyna-creyó que escucho mal cuando se lo dijo esa noche en la azotea, mas así fue-y obviamente esos sentimientos solo eran más fuertes; aun así, al ver era una cosa completamente surrealista.

Se Limitó a suspirar a su bebida, esperando no atraer las miradas para preguntarle que le pasaba-aunque creía que no había forma de despegar la vista de ese triángulo-preguntándose como terminaba en estas situaciones y aun así, agradeciendo, no ser el centro de atención.

Sobre todo, el de las miradas celosas de Piper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy bien, les explico. Con una amiga estaba conversando y me vino bizarramente esta idea, luego de ver una imagen medio fumada en Facebook. No pensaba hacerla, pero cuando me comento "Why not?" decidí que tampoco hacia daño hacerlo (¿)

Lamento las referencias, simplemente no pude evitar ubicarlo de esta forma. Creo que tampoco hace gran rollo sino lo has leído, o eso espero.

Admito que hace tiempo quería hacer algo caleyna, no pensé que fuera esto pero bue. Además, luego del asco que ha tenido Reyna en el amor, me dan ganas de ponerla como una rompecorazones porque YOLO, me pasa lo mismo con Nico.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer-si es que alguien estaba tan aburrido como para eso-, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
